Power Ranger the new series
by Wolflmg
Summary: A large amount of power ranger stories, with Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Billy, Justin and a few surprise guest apperances


            Okay these stories are not my greatest, I wrote these a long time ago back in junior high. I'm in college now so their kind of old. But these note books are not doing much good stored away, so I thought I would share them with you.

            In the darks of space a might evil space craft was heading towards Earth."Dark Specter we are near the earth," said a monster staring at his master. Dark Specter turned looking at his monster solder, his eyes glowed brightly.

            "Good when we get there, I want Zordon and Demetria captured and the command center destroyed," commanded the mighty master of evil. The monster standing in front of him bowed his head.

            "Yes, sir," he replied

            Tommy was walking over to his jeep when his watch began to beep. Tommy raised his arm so the communicator was under his chin.  "What up Zordon?" asked Tommy wondering what his friend wanted?

            "Tommy there is a disturbance by the mountain side," said Zordon in a concerned voice. Tommy could tell by the way Zordon spoke it was nothing good.

            "I'll go check it out," said Tommy. He then got into his jeep and drove off heading towards the mountains.

            In the commander center, Zordon and Demetria were both very concerned. Alpha looked up at the two for guide of what to do next. "Alpha contact the other rangers at once," said Zordon promptly. Alpha nodded his head and began pushing buttons on the computer.

            "Yes Zordon," said Alpha within moments, Billy, Jason, Justin, Rocky and Kim appeared in the command center. They all looked around wondering what was up.

            "What's the matter?" asked Justin wondering what they were all teleported to the command center. There was no time for an answer; Dark Specter appeared holding some type of wand in his hands along with an army of monster.

            "Dark Specter?" said Jason not believing his eyes.  The mighty master of evil laughed at the rangers. The ranger quickly got into a fighting stance.

            "Your too later rangers," he laughed, Dark Specter raised his wand holding up in the air. No one made a move not sure of what it was capable of, within second a bright light flashed and Zordon and Demetrai were gone. The rangers all turned around seeing their mentors were gone, fear came over to them. They turned back looking at the might warrior angry.

            "What'd you do to them?" cried Kim.

            "I wouldn't worry about them any more" he laughs seeing the rangers, fearful. "Good by rangers," he leaves leaving behind his mighty army. Jason stepped forward it was time for action their fears for their two mentors would have to wait.

            "It's morphine time," yelled Jason. The rangers morphed into action each in their own costume.  They began fighting the large army, kicking and punching. They used their weapons and blaster at the powerful army, but there was just too many of them it seemed endless. Soon the effects of the powerful blast unite to exploded the command center.

            Smoke, fire and rubble surrounded where the command center once stood. The ranger slowly began to get up, they were all unmorphed they had survived but they couldn't say the same for the command centers it was gone. They watched as the flames burnt away, the fear that was once in them began to grow never had they been faced with this much power.

            Tommy was in his jeep pulled over looking in the distance near the mountain side he was what Zordon had told him about. It was a mighty powerful ship and from the looks of it there was still someone inside it. Tommy knew right away as powerful blast began heading right at him. Tommy ducked down holding his communicator up to contact his friends. His jeep began to shack repeatedly.  "Guys! Guys I need you help, I'm by the mountain  side. Ahh……." Another blast, this one stronger came right at Tommy sending his jeep and him off the cliff.

            By the time the ranger got there the jeep was gone, they all looked around not seeing any sign of it. Slowly they all walked over to the edge of the cliff they could see smoke, as they got closer they saw what was causing it the jeep was on fire. "Nooo!" cried Kim looking down, this couldn't be happening. Jason and Billy both pulled her close knowing in the state she was in, she could very well flung her self off the age. Knowing there was nothing they could do, they all teleported to Billy's thinking their friend was gone forever.

            They were all in Billy's lab. Billy was working on his computer; Kim was sitting still in a chair still trying to grasp what happened to Tommy. Jason and Justin both were sitting down in the couch next to her. Rocky was walking around in circles, they could all tell he was worried and scared just like they all were.

            "What are we going to do, Zordon and Demetria are captured. And…and Tommy's….." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

            Billy stared at his computer questionably. "Hmm, according to this he's alive," said Billy staring at the screen. Jason got up from his seat walking over to Billy not sure what he meant.

            "What do you mean?" asked Jason, hoping this was no joke. Billy turned around so he was facing the others.

            "Do you remember when I had the life tracking devise in your communicators," asked Billy they all nodded their heads. "Well recording to my readings he survived," said Billy. Kim looked up with tears in her eyes.

            "You mean he didn't die?" she asked softly hoping and praying that Tommy was alive. Billy's face seemed to be a little grim.

            "If he is" there was a pause. "He's barely alive, the reading is very low," said Billy sadly. They all seemed to let that sink in before one of them would speak up again.

            "What's the percentage?" asked Rocky part of him was afraid of the answer he would get.

            "About 40 percent, we must find him quickly." Said Billy. Jason nodded his head Billy was right there wasn't much time and there was still the other case concerning Dark Specoter. 

            "We need to split up Justin and Rocky go back to the mountains. The rest of us need to see if Alpha survived the explosions," said Jason. No one said a thing they all obeyed the orders of Jason even Kim, knowing the condition she was in she would be no help to Tommy.

            Tommy crawled around trying to get up, but was unable to. His whole body hurt he had bruises and cuts all over his body. He was crying out from the extreme pain he was in, he knew if help didn't come soon he would not survive.  

            "Tommy!" called out Justin as him and Rocky were searching all over the place, not having any luck. Justin turned to his big brother figure role model. "Oh, Rocky where could he be?" asked Justin concerned for their leader. Rocky looked lost of what to say his eyes began to wonder off into the distance near the lower levels of the mountains.

            "I don't know…..oh no Justin," Rocky remained motionless as Justin followed where Rocky's eyes led to. It was Tommy they had found him. The two ran as fast as they could over to him, they could they he was badly hurt. Both of them dropped to the ground, Rocky lifted one of Tommy's arms over his shoulder helping Tommy up. "Here help me Justin," said Rocky. Justin got around to Tommy's other side lifting that arm over his over his shoulder. The two then helped Tommy over to Rocky's car.

            Back at the remains of the command center, Jason, Billy, Kim and alpha waited. They were all down and out concerned about what would happen next. A minute later they saw a red car pull up, Rocky and Justin both got out. The other ran over to them hoping for good news. 

            "Did you find him?" asked Kim.

            "Yes," said Rocky as him and Justin helped Tommy out of the car. Rocky and Justin gentle lay Tommy on the ground, Justin looked up to Billy.

            "Is he alive?" asked Justin a hint of fear was in his voice, he was afraid to ask the question. Afraid he wouldn't like the answer. Billy knelt down by Tommy checking over him, the others waited, what seemed like hours to them.

            "He in bad shape," Billy looked over his shoulder over to their robot friend Alpha. "Alpha can you do anything?" asked Billy. The robot walked over to the injured leader, he looked him over carefully, running scans over Tommy's body. Alpha put his head down sadly.

            "I am sorry, but no there is nothing I can do for him," said Alpha sadly, feeling as though he had let them down. Then the surroundings around them began to change a bight light flashed from where they all stood.

            The rangers and Alpha looked around they were in some type of dungeon, but how had they get here. "Hey how'd we get here?" asked Jason looking around, seeing the stone walls and iron bars.

            "Well I brought you here," the rangers and Alpha turned around to be faced with some type of monster. "My name is Lestitor and my master is Dark Specter," he laughed evilly.  Kim turned around seeing Tommy lying on the ground not moving, she knew he needed help. She turned around looking back at the one who brought them here.

            "Let us go, our friend is dieing, he needs help," cried Kim with tears in her eyes.

            "That is not of my concern ranger, you are our prisoners now," he began waling circle around them with his men near by. "You all will be split up, wouldn't want any of you pulling any tricks now," he smile was grim and full of evil. They all knew for right now they had no choice but to listen to what they said to do. "Split them up, the red and pink rangers will remain here. Rocky stepped forward angry there was nothing they could do.

            "You can't do this, Tommy will die without help!" he yelled, but there would be nothing he could do. Monster began grabbing a hold of him and the other leaving Kim and Tommy in the cell they were already in.

            Billy, Alpha, and Jason were thrown into one cell. Then Rocky and Justin were thrown in another cell. Kim knelt down by Tommy rubbing his head lightly; she looked at him sadly feeling like all hope was gone. "What are we going to do now?" cried Kim.

            "Kimberly," said Tommy very softly it was almost a whisper. Kim's eyes widen, she thought she was hearing things, but no Tommy had spoken to her.

            "Tommy, Tommy come on we need you. I need you," cried Kim. She waited and then Tommy opened his eyes and began looking around, seeing nothing but stone walls and bars then his eyes met with Kim. He moved his hand slowly until it meant with hers, he squeezed it lightly. Kim smiled down at him glad to see him awake. "Tommy, can you talk?" she asked him. He squeezed her hand three times, he began opening his mouth.

            "Goodbye," he said weakly. Kim looked at him confused what did he mean?

            "Goodbye, what do you mean goodbye," she cried. Then Tommy closed his eyes he didn't move or make a sound. Kim's heart began racing this wasn't happing. "Tommy," cries, "Noooo!" she cried. The two guards looked at each other wondering what was going on.

            "What is do you think the human girl is crying about," one of them asked. The two walked over to the cell and opened it, one of them knelt down by Tommy pushing Kim aside. "He is dead, we better get rid of him," he said.

            "No you can't take him," cried Kim not wanting to lose Tommy.

            "Too bad human," said the guard as he lifted Tommy up and carried him out of the cell. The other guard looked the cell behind them. The rangers all watched as the guards took Tommy's dead body away, fearing the worst was just to come.

            "He can't be," said Jason softly. The guard began walking down the hall to the transporter.

"Where should we dump him of at" he asked. The other replied by saying.

"Just dump him off at the remains of their command center," he said.

Tommy's body lay near the remains of the command center. He slowly opened his eyes, he was outside his plan had worked. Tommy got up very slowly knowing his injuries would slow him down, he found a near by stick and used that to help him stand up. He looked around and saw the command center destroyed, but he knew before he could help his friends he needed to get help first, so he went some where to get his cuts taken care of.

Back in the cell there was sadness and lost hope, for the loss of Tommy and ever of getting out of this place. Kim was looking at a picture that she had found in her jacket it was of her, Tommy and the rest of the gang. Then suddenly the sound of a brick falling, took Kim's attention away from the photo. Kim turned around seeing Jason looking at her through the small space in the wall. "Are you okay?" asked Jason softly seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I miss him, a lot," she cried. 

"I know, so do I. Don't worry Kim were going to get out of here," said Jason hoping to cheer her up, but knew it wouldn't do much good.

"How? There no one to save us, no way to get out," said Kim feeling that there was no hope left at all. 

"We have to believe," said Jason, then it was all silent not another word was spoken.

Tommy was getting ready to leave the doctors office. "You are very lucky young man," said the doctor as Tommy left.

Tommy was now on the mountains he looked out in the distance to see his friends chains up on some type of pulls of some sorts. He morphed into action to go and help them. Tommy then snuck into the ship. He had to hide every once in a while. When he got to the control room he disconnected the power. 

In another part of the ship, Lestor wanted to know what was up the power had just gone out. "Hey what going on?" he yelled.

"The powers out sir," said one of the guards.

"Well go and fix it, and get those rangers back to their cells!" yelled Lestor.

This gave Tommy the chance to sneak back into the cell he was in before, he then hid behind a box so no one would see him. Soon he heard voices and foot steps heading towards him. "Get in your cells humans," yelled the guard. All the rangers went into their cells and the doors closed behind them. The guards left the hall way of the cells.

Kim went over to the opening where she had talked to Jason. "What are we going to do Jason?" she asked he friend. Jason looked at her not sure of what to say.

"I don't Kim, we just need to have hope," said Jason.  In the background Jason saw someone get out from behind a box, the person then took of their helmet. Jason was just shocked to see who it was. Kim looked at Jason oddly wondering what had gotten into him.

"What's with you, you look like you just seen a ghost," said Kim. Jason wouldn't give a response, so she turned around and couldn't believe who she saw. She fainted and fell to the ground. Tommy just shook his head and walked closer by her and then looked at Jason. 

"Does she have to do that," he laughs lightly. Jason still looked a little shaky. "Easy Jas, I'm not dead. I faked my death to get out of here," said Tommy. Jason nodded his head.

"Nice job but you better stay hidden they think your dead," said Jason.

"Right," said Tommy, Tommy then went back to his hiding place.

Moments later Kim slowly began to wake up, she looked over at Jason. "Funny, I thought I saw Tommy," she said.

"You did," said Jason.

"But, he's dead," said Kim.

"Not anymore," said Jason. Kim looked around not seeing Tommy anywhere she looked back at Jason.

"Then where is he?" she asked.

"He's behind that box over there," said Jason smiling at her. Kim made her way over to the box she lifted it up and there was Tommy looking up at her.

"Hey you're awake," he said smiling at her. Kim was about to throw a punch in Tommy's face but Tommy grabbed a hold of her fist before it hit him in the face. "I probably do deserve that, but I faked my death for a good reason.

"I bet….I'm just glad to see that you okay," said Kim softly. Then they heard foot steps heading their way. Kim looked at Tommy once more, "Bye for now," she said as she put the box back over his body to hide him.

Billy and Jason turned to Alpha. "Alpha contact Rocky and Justin and tell them Tommy's alive," said Billy. Alpha contacted them through their communicators and let them know that Tommy was alive and with Kim.

Night came the rangers were all asleep, it was time for Tommy's plan. He got up from his hiding spot and used his blaster to open the cell. He then snuck into Dark Specters chambers. "Hello, Dark Specter miss me," said Tommy walking up to the evil monster.

"What, your alive leader," Dark Specters eyes glowed with anger. "Well I guess it's time for your real death," yelled Dark Specter. The two began in battle fighting each other in a great and mighty battle. Tommy hit Dark Specter hard, he had won the battle but Dark Specter had one trick up is sleeve he zapped Tommy hard. Tommy flew to the ground.

Kim woke up and saw that Tommy was gone. "Jason, Tommy's gone, he left his gun," said Kim. Kim then saw that her cell door was open, she grabbed the gun and used it to free her friends. They all got out and then saw their morphers and grabbed them. The rangers then went to free Zordon and Demetria, once their mentors were free they left to go create a new command center.

The rangers walked around the ship was abandon none of the monster were left and Dark Specter was gone. "Where's Tommy?" asked Kim not seeing him anywhere.

"Look he's over there," said Justin, they all ran over to him. Within minutes they were all teleported to the new command center.

"Put him in the energy ben," said Zordon, Jason and Rocky put Tommy's body in the energy ben. Kim walked over to Tommy holding on to his hand praying that everything would be alright. In minutes Kim felt Tommy grabbing a hold of her hand he slowly sat up and threw his arms around her holding her in a hug. Everyone was glad to see that their leader was alive and well. They all went home, but knew that this was just the beginning.


End file.
